


Culture Differences

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro Valentine's 2018 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Culture Shock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its not that BIG of a shock, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Five things that surprised Kagami and Kuroko when they started dating.





	Culture Differences

  1. PDA



First there was a kiss on the cheek that Kagami planted when they met for their date.

Kuroko honestly didn’t know what Kagami was doing when he leaned forward, until it was too late and he gasped.

“You okay?” Kagami asked when Kuroko held the side of his face.

“Yes.” He answered after a moment.

Kagami just shrugged, and didn’t bring it up anymore.

After that everything was normal for a while. They chatted, while walking to the theater. They stood in line for the tickets, got them and stood in another line to see the movie.

Kagami just hovered behind Kuroko, but otherwise he made no move to touch him.

“Are you not getting anything to eat?” Kuroko asked surprised when Kagami ignored the popcorn stand.

“Nah.”

Kuroko was surprised, but he quickly forgot it when they watched the trailers and commercials and then when the movie started.

He jumped suddenly when he felt something drop on his shoulder.

It was an arm.

Predictably it belonged to Kagami.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko whispered as quietly as he could.

“Hm?” Kagami asked distracted and to Kuroko’s mortification he brought him closer so Kuroko’s shoulder bumped against Kagami’s chest.

“What is it?” Kagami asked again into Kuroko’s hair.

Kuroko held his breath for a moment and then exhaled.

“Nothing.” He said finally and Kagami made a small noise of confirmation.

Kuroko looked around, but no one was interested what he and Kagami were doing.

He slid a bit in his seat and hoped his blush would disappear in the darkness.

After the movie, they went to eat and then to get ice cream parfaits.

“Vanilla again?” Kagami asked when Kuroko got a cup of white, milky treat.

“Yes.” He said and eyed curiously the cup Kagami got for himself.

Kagami snorted.

“They have the biggest selection of ice cream in the city and _of course_ you pick the same thing. Again.”

Kuroko just rolled his eyes.

“What did you get? I thought you didn’t like sweets.”

“I don’t but I have soft spot for mint chocolate chip and they surprisingly have it here.” He took a hefty scooping and put it into his mouth.

Kuroko wrinkled his nose.

“What?”

“Mint and chocolate doesn’t sound very appetizing to me.”

“That’s because you’re a weirdo.” Kagami teased back and licked his lips.

Kuroko shrugged.

“I can’t change your strange American taste and I am not going to even try.”

“Hey! _You_ have _fish_ flavored _kitkats_. You have no room to talk about weird tastes so knock it off.”

Kuroko huffed.

“Seriously, try it.”

“No than-“ Kuroko was abruptly cut off when a spoon full of green ice cream was trusted into his face.

Normally, Kuroko would tell Kagami he didn’t want it because of the taste. But Kagami looked determined and for some reason Kuroko found himself unable to say no.

“C’mon. Try it. Just a little.”

Kuroko felt his cheeks go rosy, but he leaned forward and gently ate the ice cream off Kagami’s spoon.

A thought flashed in his head, that things like this _did_ happen before between them, and not only in private but occasionally when they were out or had an audience too.

He felt his cheeks go hotter at the realization.

It used to happen as if it was nothing. Maybe because it didn’t mean much. It was just…ordinary.

Did it mean _something_ now?

“So?” Kagami asked after Kuroko went quiet and contemplative. “How was it?”

Kuroko looked at the spoon and then at Kagami. He couldn’t remember the taste at all.

“It was good.”

Kagami grinned.

“See, I told you.”

They took the train to get back home, and it happened to be the time all the people who were ending work later than usually wanted to use the train as well.

Which meant the train was _packed_.

Kagami grunted and bared the burden of having people full body slam against him. Kuroko thought he did a great job, with only minimal grumbles and scary glares as he stood there. Most people avoided him or tried to.

Kuroko was less unfortunate.

He couldn’t grab any railing and he was too short to grab the ones above his head, so he had to grip Kagami’s jacket sleeve which he did with much embarrassment.

The train stopped at one station and a crowd of people would carry Kuroko out with them if not for Kagami who grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the train.

Unfortunately, another mass of people entered the train and Kuroko was pushed further inside.

This time it was he who full body slammed into Kagami.

“Apologies.” He said and tried to put some distance between them.

Kagami circled his arms around Kuroko’s waist and kept him in place as he pressed his back to the door.

Kuroko looked up at him and Kagami gave him a small smile.

“Hey.”

Kuroko opened his mouth but then the train set off suddenly and if not for Kagami, Kuroko would fall over probably.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko hissed. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you’re not going anywhere.”

Kuroko gaped at him. He finally closed his mouth when he realized there wasn’t really anything he could argue against and he let Kagami hold him in place.

They walked back from the station, and Kuroko reflected on what happened on their date.

Kagami was unusually affectionate and after a deeper pondering Kuroko realized he didn’t hate it.

It was…just a thing he had to get used to.

He eyed Kagami who was walking beside him and then looked lower.

Maybe start with smaller things and not outright…kissing in public?

Kuroko bit his lip and slipped his fingers though Kagami’s.

The reaction…was not what he expected.

He though Kagami might have been surprised because Kuroko suddenly touched him, but when he recovered he’d squeeze his hand back and they’d walk home like this in pleasant silence.

But Kagami’s reaction…was well very much over the top considering his previous actions.

“Wha-the-you-Kuroko???!” He sputtered with a gasp when he saw Kuroko’s smaller hand grasping his own.

Kuroko just tilted his head to the side, utterly confused.

“Wh-what are you d-doing?”

Kuroko looked down to their joined hands and then at Kagami.

“Holding your hand.”

Kagami’s face went crimson and Kuroko could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

Kagami looked panicked and he swallowed and moved closer to Kuroko to whisper as if it was some conspiration. “That’s….forward. Warn me next time jeez.” 

Kuroko stared at Kagami and then couldn’t help but laugh.

“What are _you_ laughing at?!”

“Because.” He gasped and squeezed their hands. “I’m just copying you.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. Dating



 

“Kagami-kun!”

Taiga looked up from the vending machine at his name being spoken in _clearly_ a female voice. And it wasn’t coaches.

“Uh? Yeah? I mean yes?” He asked when the girl approached him. He took the melon bun from the dispenser and turned to face her.

She was...tall. _Pretty_ tall even. They could almost see eye to eye. She had long, black hair, small nose and gray eyes.

She was probably attractive.

Probably. Taiga assumed it was because she had a flock of female friends tagging a few feet behind and people were giving them looks suddenly.

“Can I talk to you?”

Uh, oh boy.

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Taiga said and waited for the girl to say what she wanted to. He hoped she would be quick. There was still time from the lunch break and the weather was nice so he wanted to spend it outside, before he had to return to a stuffy classroom for the rest of the day.

The girl smiled and brushed some of her hair behind his shoulder. She fidgeted a bit, which Taiga recognized as a way of coming off coy, but it felt off and unnatural.  

Kagami looked closely and realized she didn’t give off the vibe of being shy. Quite the contrary.

Who would have thought that spending time with Kuroko would pay off in him learning a thing or two when it came to reading people, sheesh.

Kagami wondered why the show was for though.  

The girl moved closer and he felt trapped, even though she didn’t back him into any corner, since they were outside at the school yard.

“Kagami-kun.” She started and avoided his eyes for a moment before she looked into them. “I was wondering if you were free.”

Kagami blinked.

“Uh, you mean...this weekend? Then no.”

The girl looked befuddled for a moment.

“No, no. That’s _not_ what I mean…”

“Oh. Well, I’m not really free at all. There are games coming up and then exams.” He scratched his nape. “What do you need from me?”

The girl shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I should have been more direct since you’re a returnee.” Taiga made a face at the comment. Why did everyone used that as an excuse here? “Please let me rephrase.” She paused and looked him in the eyes again.  
  
“Are you free as in _single_.”

Kagami stared at her for a moment.

“No.”

The girl sighed again in frustration.

“No Kagami-kun, you didn’t understand.”

“Oh, no I _understood_ you. I’m not free as in _single._ ” He repeated adding air quotes.

The girl stared in mild shock and then she scoffed out a laugh.

“What? I mean, excuse me?”

“What I said. I’m _not_ single.”

Kagami enjoyed how this girl didn’t seem to be able at the loss of words. She had him all figured out huh?  

“But...I don’t...see you hanging around any girls….is it your coach?”

“What? Ew, no.” He grimaced at that suggestion. That was just…plain _wrong_.  

“Then who? I’m sorry, I mean is she from a different school? Maybe she is...in college?” She asked and Kagami could now see the way a shadow stole over her face.

Kagami snorted.

“No. She is not. And I never said it was a _she_.”

Now the girl looked completely lost and if Taiga was a bigger jerk he would probably laugh at her silly expression.

“I...beg your pardon?”

“I have a boyfriend.” He decided to stop beating around the bush.

The girl just stared at him as if he grew another head.

“Oh, as a matter of fact...there he is. Hey!” He waved to the blue haired boy who just entered the yard. Kuroko looked surprised that Kagami was able to spot him, and he grinned.

_Better start getting used to it._

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said and then turned to the girl and greeted her with a nod.

“Um…”

“Hi.” Kagami said and grabbed Kuroko’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Kuroko’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing Kagami-kun?”

“What?” He looked down. “Holding your hand dumbass. Here. I got you your melon bread since you said you were hungry.

“I...thank you.” Kuroko said and took the food from Kagami’s hand.

He opened his mouth to say something but the girl was faster.

“Who... _are_ you?”

Kuroko blinked and answered in his usual polite tone.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you.”

The girl blinked and then looked up at Kagami.

“As I was saying Kagami-kun.” She ignored Kuroko as if he was just a figment of her imagination. “I am a big, _big_ fan of you and Seirin.” She said and bat her eyelashes desperately. “It would do me a _great_ honor if I could become your girlfriend.”

“You’re a fan?”

“Yes.”

“That’s great thanks for your support.”

“Excuse me?”

Kagami raised his and Kuroko’s hands and from the corner of his eye he saw how Kuroko’s face turned pink.

“ _Boyfriends_.” He emphasized said. “Besides this guy is my teammate. Dunno how you didn’t recognize him.”

The girl started again and then blushed. It lasted only for a moment and then she looked suspiciously at Kuroko.

Kagami though she was gonna say something mean to him, but then she just nodded.

“I see.” She turned away and walked back to her flock of friends.

When the group of girls disappeared, Kuroko shook Kagami’s hand off and jabbed him in the side.

“Ow! What was that for!?”

“You were very rude.” He said. “That’s not how you reject a girl.”

Kagami rubbed his sore side and glared at his boyfriend.

“And you just can't say that I’m your…” He trailed off and blushed.

“What was I supposed to say then?”

“That you are not interested and want to focus on school and basketball. Or even that you have someone else you like and you can’t be with her.”

Kagami straightened up and snorted.

“That’s what I did?”

“No, you didn’t. You can’t just say that-”

“Why not?” He interrupted. “I’m not ashamed of it.” He stole a look at Kuroko.

“I’m not either, it’s just…” He paused. “You’ll get yourself in trouble.”

Kagami shrugged.

Kuroko jabbed him again.

“Ow, ow. What the hell?!”

“This is not a matter you can just brush off, Kagami-kun.”

“I won’t get in trouble. Besides. I felt like she didn’t believe me anyway.”

Kuroko blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well. She didn’t wanna hear what I was saying. Like she filled in. She probably doesn’t believe that we’re a couple.”

Kuroko was quiet.

“I guess that’s good then.”

Kagami shrugged. “We’ll know in a few days. Hey!”  He moved away when Kuroko was ready to direct another jab into his spleen. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward.

“Look. Here’s the thing. I _like_ you. And I am not afraid or ashamed to say you are my boyfriend. It’s cool if you want to keep it on the low side. It’s not like I am going to prance around and tell the whole school I am dating this annoying, little shit from class 2-E who plays basketball with me.” Kagami skillfully moved away and avoided the foot which Kuroko wanted to plant on his.

“But if someone asks me….I’m going to say the truth.”

Kuroko stared at him for a moment and then frowned.

Well shit, he fucked up?

“You can’t say things like these.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Kuroko said and licked his lips. “Because it makes me want to kiss you and I can’t right now.”

The cool gust of wind made Kagami realize how warm his face was, but he grinned nonetheless.

“Well then...there’s still time before the next period...wanna go see what’s on the roof?”

Kuroko's lips curled into a small but wicked smile and Kagami shivered. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. Family



“Happy Birthday!”

Big blue eyes widened when Kagami entered the Kuroko household with a dozen white roses.

“Oh my. Is that for me?”

Kagami nodded from behind the bouquet when he realized she couldn’t see him.

“I mean yes. That is for you Kuroko-san. Um.” He fidgeted, not knowing what he should do. He wanted to bow but the bouquet was in the way.

Kuroko’s mom giggled and took the flowers.

“Thank you Kagami-kun, that’s so sweet of you, but you shouldn’t have.”

Taiga opened his mouth to say something when he realized that maybe he made a mistake.

“Oh, um I mean. I don’t know what the custom is here, but I figured it would be nice?”

“It’s alright.” She said with a warm smile which resembled the one Tetsuya gave him sometimes, only his mom smiled _way_ often than her son. “I love them. I’ll put them in a vase.”

She left him in the genkan for a moment and he proceeded to take of his shoes.

“Hello Kagami-kun.”

“Jesus Christ!” Kagami turned sharply and saw his boyfriend standing in the hallway in his home wear, smirking.

“You really need to start announcing yourself or something.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes and came closer.

“You didn’t say you were coming?”

“I uh, crap. I should have called right? That’s rude right?”

“Only if you are an unwanted guest.”

Kagami blushed a little.

“You remembered my mom likes white roses?”

“Yeah. And it was her birthday yesterday so.” He shrugged. “I totally didn’t make an ass out of myself, did I?”

“No, I think it was very sweet of you.”

“Uh, okay.”

“But where is my gift?”

Taiga blinked. Did he forget something?

“Oh!” He finally realized. “It’s because you startled me.” He said and suddenly leaned forward, placing a quick kiss to Kuroko’s cheek.

Kuroko looked at him for a long moment, before he spoke.

“That was very shameless. I can’t believe you did that. In my _home_.”

Kagami sputtered.

“You little!” He grabbed Kuroko around the neck and proceed to give him a noogie, while Tetsuya laughed.

“You were pulling my leg, you ass-uhn, h-hello.” Taiga stopped manhandling his boyfriend when he saw Kuroko’s dad in the hallway.

Tetsuya fixed his hair and sweater which rolled up a bit at the back.

Taiga could feel himself sweat for a moment when Kuroko’s dad was giving him his trademark blank stare. It was ever worse than Kuroko’s.

“I uh….I was just.” He made a vague gesture towards Kuroko and then to the door. Kuroko’s dad was still giving him a stare. “I probably should go um…”

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow.

“Kagami-kun.” Taiga jumped when he heard a soft voice. But it wasn’t Tetsuya, but his dad.

“Y-yes?”

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

Kagami looked at Tetsuya but he only shrugged slightly and shook his head.

“I-“

“I _insist_.”

Taiga swallowed.

“Okay.”

They went into a small room way behind the living room. When Kuroko senior switched the lights on it turned out to be a small office.

 _Oh crap._ Taiga thought as he looked around the tidy space.

“Please, sit Kagami-kun.”

Taiga did, picking a gray armchair and feeling stiff and panicking internally.

Kuroko’s dad sat at the other armchair and faced Taiga head on, just like his son did.

And then he chuckled.

“I’m sorry. I’m making you nervous right?”

Taiga blinked rapidly. Was this a test? Was Kuroko’s dad making fun of him? Was this a prank?

“I-“

“It’s fine Kagami-kun, you can be honest.”

Taiga swallowed and licked his lips.

“Yes.”

Kuroko’s dad hummed.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean too.”

Taiga studied his blank features for a moment, and he decided to risk that he was being honest in that moment and he relaxed a bit, slumping in his chair.

“Okay. What…what can I do for you, uh sir?” Taiga said and looked around briefly. He noticed a few family pictures on the desk, but he could only see the back of the frames.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Kagami looked back at Kuroko’s dad when he paused meaningfully.

“About Tetsuya.”

Taiga went rigid again.

_Fuck I knew it._

“Uh, yes?”

Kuroko’s dad was silent for a moment.

“Believe me, when I say Tetsuya is way better than me when it comes to words, but I don’t know how can I phrase it differently.”

He paused and Taiga waited patiently.

“I need to know if you are serious about Tetsuya.”

For a heartbeat Kagami was just sitting there, not comprehending what he just heard and then, when his brain caught up with his ears he blushed as hard as he never did.”

“I uh I um, god this is, um I don’t know how, uhhh…” He stuttered when he realized that the man was waiting for some _coherent_ answer but nothing coherent seemed to want to come out of his mouth.

Kuroko senior waited patiently, until Taiga worked himself into a frenzy and then went quiet. He hung his head down and felt embarrassed beyond belief.

Well now this was even worse than what he envisioned would happen here. He was afraid Kuroko’s dad was going to accuse him of debauching his son or something.

Kagami got used to Kuroko’s mom pretty quickly, because she was nice and smelled good and had these moments when she looked just like Tetsuya, (or more like Tetsuya looked just like her), so it was hard not to grow fond of her instantly. At least it wasn’t for Taiga.

But Kuroko’s dad? He was a mystery. Sometimes he was probably even a bigger mystery than Kuroko himself, and Taiga never knew what he was thinking.

Specifically, what he was thinking about him.

Taiga sighed and lifted his flaming face.

He won’t give him any reasons to think he is somehow the wrong choice.

Kuroko’s dad was still patiently waiting.

“I like hi- I like Tetsuya.” He said quietly, but confidently, even if his cheeks were probably as red as his hair.

Kuroko’s dad raised an eyebrow.

“Only like?”

Taiga felt taken aback for a moment.

“I well…I’m not supposed to say _that_ right? At least not _yet_.” It was barely a few months.

“Why?” The man looked genuinely curious, but Taiga was still not sure if he wasn’t looking for a way to pull his leg.

“Well…it’s not a general custom right? To say _that._ ” He paused and swallowed. “To say I love you right?”

Kuroko’s dad hummed.

“Well, neither is visiting unannounced, right?”

Taiga felt another wave of humiliation.

“I-“

“No, it’s fine.” The man said and calmed him down with a gesture. “I was only teasing. You are not an unwanted guest.” He unconsciously echoed Tetsuya’s words.

“I’m just curious…why would a custom stop you? In expressing yourself I mean.”

Taiga opened his mouth but he didn’t have a good argument.

“What if he-“

“Doesn’t feel the same?”

Taiga cringed when the words were spoken out loud.

“Yeah.”

“Well. I imagine that if he wasn’t serious, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, wouldn’t we?”

Kagami pressed his lips together.

“But you still haven’t answer my question.”

Taiga thought for a moment and then he sighed.

“I just don’t know what you want me to say?”

“The truth I guess. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Taiga took a big breath.

“I-“

“Not to me.” He was interrupted.

Taiga blinked.

“My son should hear it.”

“N-now?” Taiga panicked.

Kuroko senior shrugged.

“Now, tomorrow, in a month or in five years. That’s your call.” He stood up and Taiga did the same. “But if you have something to say do it. Conventions be damned.”

“Okay.” Kagami said after a moment.

They left the room five minutes later and immediately Tetsuya popped out of thin air.

“Christ almighty I am going to _die_ of heart attack one day.” He said with his eyes closed.

“What did he want?” Kuroko said in a rushed whisper.

“Wait? You mean you don’t know what your old man wanted from me?”

Kuroko shook his head.

“I was as surprised as you were.”

“Oh no you weren’t. Trust me.”

“Maybe. Well?” Kuroko asked and tugged at his sleeve and then frowned. “He didn’t try to intimidate you?”

_In a way._

“Nah. He just…wanted to know how I was.” Technically it wasn’t a lie. more like it was a half-truth.

“That’s it?” Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Kagami said and took Kuroko’s hand from his sleeve and squeezed it. “I should go.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened.

“You’re not staying? Even for tea? Grandmother asked about you.”

Kagami smiled at his boyfriend. He was so sweet sometimes.

“Sorry I can’t.”

“Pity.” He said with a pout.

When Taiga tied his shoes and slipped his jacket on he turned to Tetsuya who was standing on the steps to the genkan.

“Listen.” He started. “Can you come over tomorrow after school?”

“Of course.” Kuroko said without a hint of hesitation.

“Good.”

“Something happened?”

Taiga shook his head.

“Nah, just wanted to talk to you about something. _Tell_ you something.”

“You can’t tell me now?”

“Oh no, no. Not now and not here.”

Kuroko looked behind to the hallway to the living room where his parents were watching TV.

“I see.” He said when he looked back at Taiga. “Should I be worried?”

“Nah.” He said and grabbed Kuroko’s hands. “It’s not a bad thing.” He squeezed them. “I just…I need to think some things through. But I’ll be ready by tomorrow evening.”

“Alright.” Kuroko said but he still looked slightly worried.

“You don’t have to be worried, I promise.”

Kuroko nodded.

Kagami squeezed his hands again and kissed him fully on the mouth.

When he pulled back he saw how Kuroko’s face turned pink and he subtly licked his lips.

“What? You won’t reprimand me? Call me shameless?”

“What can I say. You are an incorrigible returnee, who has no respect for customs.” He said finally and smirked lightly.

“Yeah.” Kagami said with a grin.

“You have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. Sex



When Kuroko slipped the chain with the ring from Kagami’s neck and put it gently on the bedside table with a soft click, it was officially the last piece of…well _anything_ what could come in any way between them.

There was a deep blush on Kagami’s cheeks which was most likely mirrored on Kuroko’s face.

Kagami exhaled slowly and put his palms gently on Kuroko’s bend knees and then slid them over his skin and stopped at the sides.

Kuroko watched him intently, his heart beating in his chest so loudly he was sure Kagami could hear it without even getting any closer.

He leaned unsurely over Kuroko and kissed his lips.

Kuroko let him and held his face, not letting him get away too far.

He shifted a bit against the pillow to get himself more comfortable and Kagami broke the kiss.

“Y-you okay?”

Kuroko blinked slowly and then nodded.

“I’m a little cold.” He said wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck. “Warm me up.”

Kagami blushed crimson and Kuroko hid his smile against his lips.

“How.” Kagami said when they parted again.

Kuroko sighed a little frustrated and bumped their noses.

“Joking.” He said with his own grin and Kuroko could feel some of the tension slipping away from his shoulders. Good.

They kissed for a moment longer before Kagami pulled away and Kuroko dropped his hands to his stomach.

“I’m gonna to uh. You _know_.”

“Yes.” Kuroko said and subtly shifted his legs a bit, feeling how his face went hotter. “Go ahead.”

Kagami looked like he wanted to say something, but he just bit his lips and looked around his room for a moment.

“Ah.” He said when he located what he was looking for and he leaned over Kuroko so far to reach the bedside table that his nose brushed over Kagami’s chest.

He looked down and saw the way Kagami’s torso stretched above him and closed his eyes despite himself.

He let out a small frustrated sound. He was patient, but not _that_ patient.

Kagami returned with a plastic packet in hand. He gave Kuroko a look waiting clearly for his approval and Kuroko gave it with a slight nod while he also swallowed thickly.

This would be the first time they did it _this_ way.

He hoped it wouldn’t hurt. Much.

Kagami didn’t notice Kuroko’s small fidgets of nervousness because he was too preoccupied with trying (and failing) to open the packet.

He sighed in frustration and pulled it as hard as he could, ripping it open.

It was so sudden it made Kuroko jump.

“Okay got it.” Kagami said and tossed the piece of plastic somewhere to the bed. He then took the condom out.

Both Kagami and Kuroko froze when it was out and they stared at it in surprise.

“It-it’s-“

“It’s pink.” Kuroko finished for him and Kagami spluttered.

“I know that! You don’t have to say it!”

“Sorry.” Kuroko said and leaned forward to look closer at the object. It wasn’t _just_ pink. It was one of these very bright colors, _hot_ pink, or even neon.

Kuroko didn’t even know condoms _could_ come in such colors, but then again, he wasn’t _that_ familiar with _this_ aspect of life.

“Um.” Kagami looked it over curiously. “I should have uh checked it before I paid but uh.”

Kuroko bit his lip, when he imagined the scene. Kagami must have done at least ten tries to go to the register with the box of contraceptives in his basket. It explained why the condoms were pink in the first place. If he only _just_ read the label.

“Alright so, this goes on like this…” Kagami said and changed the position.

“No!” Kuroko said suddenly and grabbed Kagami’s wrist, stopping him.

“W-what’s wrong?” He said blinking rapidly.

“Just… _don’t._ Please.”

“What? Why?”

Tetsuya bit his lip and closed his eyes. He exhaled slowly.

“Do you really want to…do it while you wear… _that_.” He said and gestured in the direction where he thought Kagami’s groin was. “Because I _can’t_.”

Kagami titled his head to the side, a bit confused.

Kuroko opened his eyes and looked at Kagami. He tried being serious, but he was afraid his infamous blank face was collapsing.

“I’m sorry, but if you put it on I won’t be able to look at you for…a while.”

Kagami finally caught on and his face turned crimson.

“Oh ha, ha, _very_ funny.” He said and threw the condom away.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko said but a chuckle escaped him. “Please, buy normal ones next time.”

Kagami grumbled something and looked away. Tetsuya realized he probably embarrassed him enough so he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

That seemed to work, because Kagami responded eagerly and pushed Kuroko down into the pillows.

For a moment everything was fine. One of Kagami’s hands was wrapped around his back the other was in his hair and his mouth was soft and warm.

But still when Kagami moved forward and slid his hand to Kuroko’s hip he couldn’t help but giggle against his mouth.

Kagami moved away and he looked annoyed.

“Stop. Imagining. _It_.” He gritted out and Kuroko hiccupped from laughter.

“It’s stronger than me!”

“Oh yeah?” He said and lunged forward, fingers already prodding Kuroko’s sides.

Kuroko trashed at the bed, laughing and wheezing until there were tears streaming down his cheeks. When Kagami deemed the punishment severe enough he stopped and captured Kuroko’s gasping mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko murmured when they parted for a moment and Kagami kissed him again.

“Hm?” Kagami hummed while kissing his neck.

“I don’t think I can…anymore today.” He said while biting his lip.

Kagami sighed against his neck and moved away. He was still blushing but he didn’t look mad thankfully.

“Yeah me too I guess.” He said and shrugged. Kuroko gave him a grateful smile.

They kissed one last time and Kagami got comfortable next to Kuroko, with his arms loosely looped around his waist.

He closed his eyes and soon his breath turned shallow and calm.

Kuroko looked at him for a moment while stroking his one of his hands and then spoke.

“Next time, _I’m_ buying.”

Kagami just snorted and tightened his grip around his waist.

“Make sure they’re _not_ pink though.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. Saying I love you



“Taiga-kun!” Tetsuya called out from the genkan when he entered and slammed the front door.

Well, alright he didn’t _slam_ them. He just closed them a bit _harder_ than what he usually did. He was excited and all, but manners were still manners, even in your own home.

He didn’t wait for Kagami to call back and he ran into the living room in search for his husband after he took off his shoes.

“Tai-.” He collided suddenly with a broad chest and let out a grunt.

“Hey, hey slow down _Flash_. Where are you going?”

Kuroko was practically vibrating in place.

“Woha what happened?” Kagami asked when even he saw how excited Kuroko was. Or Anxious. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

“Please.” Kuroko said and took Kagami’s hand in his and lead him to the living room. “Sit.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow again but did as he was told and sat on the edge of the couch.

Tetsuya took a deep breath and then another and another one and finally when he felt like he wasn’t shaking he spoke.

“Do you remember that contest for a short story I applied last month?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Kuroko bit his lip. He was working for over half a year on his short story for the contest. It was a children’s book anthology and Taiga encouraged him to try and submit something.

“Wait. You got the results?” Kagami said and moved closer on him. “Did you-“

“No.” Tetsuya calmed his enthusiasm. “I did not win.”

“Oh.” Taiga looked more disappointed than Tetsuya actually was. “I’m sorry. I know how you really want-“

“Please let me finish.” Kagami blinked but went silent so Kuroko continued.

“I didn’t win yes. I was third. Do you remember what was the main prize?”

“Being published in some fancy shmancy magazine, right?”

“Yes.” Kuroko paused and bit his lip, but he wasn’t able to hold his smile any longer. “And the third one was?”

“Uh, a book with an autograph right?”

“Yes.”

“So, what? Is that book worth million?”

“No. It’s unrelated to that prize.”

Taiga titled his head not understanding.

“Today.” Kuroko continued. “I got a call. It was someone from that publishing house of the magazine.” He paused. “I met with them. They seem to be who they are saying and…”

“And?”

“They said they want me to write a whole book.”          

Taiga was silent for one, long moment and then his eyes went as big as saucers.

“What!” He shouted. “That’s amazing! Tetsuya!” He yelled and grabbed Kuroko around the waist and stood up, hoisting him up.

Tetsuya gasped and then laughed.

“Please put me down.” He said and Kagami did so and sat back on the couch, so Kuroko was the one looking down at him. He didn’t let go of his waist though.

“Wow.” Kagami looked up at Kuroko in awe. “I’ve never known anyone famous.”

“ _Kise-kun?_ And I’m not famous. _”_

“ _Yet._ And he doesn’t count.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes but his cheeks were rosy and his breath quick from excitement.

“It’s not settled yet. I haven’t agreed definitely.”

“Will you?”

Pause.

“Probably.”

Kagami grinned.

“That’s so great Tetsuya. You always wanted that right?”

“Well.” Tetsuya put his hands on Kagami’s shoulders. “Not _always_ but for a while, yes.”

Kagami didn’t say more just looked at him with that fond and warm gaze, he knew so well. When Kagami did, it was one of the rare moments when Tetsuya felt so very small, but not in a bad way. More like he was safe and as if everything was in place.

But he also felt like he was too large for his own body. The way Kagami looked at him if was as if he was gazing at someone who was larger than life, more than what Kuroko could ever be.

But it made him also want to meet those expectations.

Kagami was still looking at him, arms looped around his waist and content. Kuroko’s cheeks turned red from the slight pink they were from Kagami lifting him up and his general excitement at the prospect of writing a book.

Kuroko shifted under Kagami’s gaze.

“Taiga-kun…close your eyes please.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Please, just do it.” Tetsuya swallowed. “Please?”

Taiga rolled his eyes but did as he was asked.

Tetsuya bit his lip and then leaned forward and very quietly, almost shyly whispered in Kagami’s ear.

“I love you. Thank you.”

He felt how Taiga sighed deeply and then wrapped his arms around his back and pressed him closer to his body.

Tetsuya wrapped his own arms around Kagami’s neck and nestled his cheek on Kagami’s shoulder.

Kagami squeezed him tightly.

It’s not that he was embarrassed to say it directly to Kagami’s face. That would be strange since Kagami himself learned to be more direct with his feelings over the years.

No. It was more as if…for Tetsuya it felt like a kind of secret that they shared. Even though everyone could probably tell from the moment they looked at them. Or that’s what he was told. That they were very transparent apparently.

“Love you too dumbass.”  He said finally and rubbed his back. “You are _such_ a sap.”

Kuroko laughed.

“Well, I’ve learned from the best.”

Kagami snorted.

“Nah. It’s all your doing. You’re amazing.”

Tetsuya felt his face flush again and he hid his smile in Kagami’s shoulder. He wasn’t talking about the confession.

“Oh!” Kagami said suddenly and pushed Kuroko away. “I have an idea?”

Kuroko blinked and then Kagami was standing up and pulling him into the genkan where he put on his shoes.

“Come on. Get dressed.” He urged Kuroko.

Tetsuya blinked but started on his shoes.

“Where are we going?” He asked when they put their jackets on.

Kagami grinned.

“Celebratory milkshakes. You deserve it.”

Tetsuya laughed when Kagami pulled him out of the apartment.

He did, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> for day 4 of kagakuro valentine's week: expressing love.  
> old wip or more like idea bc i didn't have anything written for it only an idea that was summarized in that one sentce lol. I just ran with it
> 
> 1\. I like kagami being unconsciouslly affectionate but then freaking out a bit when kuroko does the same back lol (just I like when Kuroko gets all ROMANTIC AND BOLD but then cant take it back haha. at least at the beggining)  
> 2\. that was a last minute idea but I can't see Kagami trying to lie and hide it. *shrug* he's too honest  
> 3\. slightly inspired by aphelion's idea of kurodad trying to be intimidating but it's mostly in kagami's head lmao, he's cool with them.  
> 4\. pink condom was also Aphelion's idea and to this day it makes me giggle  
> 5\. again, her idea for kuroko author (i like it too) and with the way kuroko tells kagami he loves him as if it was a precious secret. I like this one a lot. 
> 
> HAHA I STOLE LIKE 70% OF THAT FIC FROM HER LMAO. Sorry. orz


End file.
